


Checking in

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Legilimency, Light Angst, M/M, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry and Draco check into a bed and breakfast and there's only one bed. Just like they like it.Helping the muggle at the welcome desk is just a bonus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Checking in

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Jason resisted the urge to check his phone for notifications. He knew Alex hadn't texted or called, and that it was his own fault. He shook his head and tried to focus on the computer in front of him.

The door to his family’s bed and breakfast opened and for one heart stopping moment, Jason thought Alex had walked in. The tall blond with tight black jeans and a snug blue t-shirt had the same lithe shape and long stride. But no, only wishful thinking on Jason's part.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to MacKenzie House. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a reservation for Malfoy." 

As Jason typed the name, he said, "I'll need to see a photo ID, and a credit card to keep on file for incidentals." Only one reservation came up. "Draco? Unusual name."

Draco's smile widened as he pulled out his wallet, "Yes it's a family name." He handed over two cards and Jason's heart stuttered at the intricate tattoo on his forearm - a skull and snake, interlaced with flowers - so reminiscent of the dragon and flowers Alex had on his bicep. "I'm torn between wondering what my father was thinking and eager anticipation of inflicting something equally ridiculous on my own son when the time comes."

Jason smiled politely. "So I have you down for four nights…"

The door opened again and a slender, black-haired man burst in, eyes scanning the room quickly until they settled with a smile on the welcome desk.

The other man set down the bags he carried and said to Draco, "I took care of the… thing. Renting a car was ridiculous. We should have just taken a cab."

"With all that equipment? You're the one that's ridiculous."

"I told you, Hermione fixed my carry-all and -”

“And I’ve told _you_ my instruments are too delicate - you know what? I’m not having this argument again. If you mention that carry-all to me one more time, you’re going to be sleeping in it.” 

This small argument built a strange warmth in Jason as he realised the two men were together. _Together_ together. Didn't they care people could see them? 

When Draco turned to Jason with a forced, ‘I’m not arguing in public’ smile, nerves made Jason blurt out, "There's only one bed."

"Yes.”

"One king sized bed. For the two of you." 

"Yes," Draco said with a lazy smile. "That's rather the point." He winked at Jason, sending butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Jason looked between the two of them, blushing when the other man took Draco's hand and they shared a smile. With trembling fingers, Jason went through the motions of adding the credit card to the reservation. A quick glance around the room showed a woman sitting by the fire, whispering to the man next to her, inclining her head at the desk. The man looked over with a frown.

As he handed the card back he whispered, "It's just… don't you get… don't people give you trouble?"

Draco followed Jason’s line of sight and noticed the woman staring. He gave a cheerful little wave, causing the woman to blush and not-quite look away. "Not anyone that matters," Draco said, plucking the card from Jason's tight grip. His grey eyes met Jason's and held him in thrall. 

For a moment, Jason felt a soft stirring inside, like a hand dipping in the lake of his memories and swirling them around. He remembered the horrible fight with Alex the night before and the way he'd cried himself to sleep. But also how the night began with sharing laughing kisses and a pint of ice cream in front of the telly. Desperate longing for what he'd lost had him closing his eyes tight in despair.

In even tones, Draco said, "Five years ago I nearly lost my life trying to live for someone else." He looked at his companion. "I'm living for me now."

The dark haired man kissed Draco's cheek. "I like you living for you. Mainly because that means you live with me."

Alex’s voice echoed through Jason’s memory. _Move in with me. No one has to know the other bedroom is empty. Stay with me forever._

He wasn't going to cry. He was at _work_. He had customers that needed a room. "Your keys…" He coughed to clear his throat of the heavy lump of regret. "It's room 306…" He didn't even finish his usual spiel. “You know what, I have to - I’m sorry - I have to make a phone call.” He grabbed his phone then shoved it in his pocket. “Actually, I have to leave. Ring the bell and someone else’ll come help you.”

Jason couldn’t go another minute without correcting the biggest mistake of his life.

\--------

“You’re supposed to ask permission before jumping in someone’s memories,” Harry said as they trudged up the last flight of stairs. “And never on a muggle.”

“He didn’t even know it happened. And he needed the boost in confidence. Poor, pining idiot.” Draco pointed down the hall and led them to room 306. 

Harry unlocked the door and whistled at the cluttered, cosy room. “Nice. Too bad we’ll be working through most of our stay. How early of a start do you want to get tomorrow?”

Draco dropped his bag in the chair and pushed Harry to the bed. “I don’t want to talk about field research.” He pulled off his t-shirt and straddled Harry’s hips, punctuating his words with tiny kisses. “Mmm, I want to break in this one -” kiss “- large -” kiss “- bed -” kiss “with you.”


End file.
